


Richie & Eddie’s Wired Autocomplete Interview

by Srcbabies



Series: RR! Series [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Enjoy!, Established Relationship, Famous Eddie & Richie, Interviews, M/M, Married Couple, Social Media, TOW Reddie are back on their bs, Twitter, and having fun in the process, ngl this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srcbabies/pseuds/Srcbabies
Summary: Richie and Eddie Tozier take the WIRED Autocomplete Interview and everyone involved in the production regrets it.Oh well! At least Richie and Eddie seemed to have fun!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: RR! Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616041
Comments: 80
Kudos: 506





	1. Eat ass, suck a dick, and sell drugs

**Author's Note:**

> So...we all agree that reddie would complete derail any interview they would go through together because they’re chaotic gays right?
> 
> Not completely necessary to have read Reddie Rights! before this, but it would be more fun and enjoyable if you did 🤩
> 
> God, this was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoy this one 💕💕 You all deserve to smile tonight 😉

**[Full transcript of Richie and Eddie** **Tozier** **’s joint** **_WIRED Autocomplete Interview_ ** **...in all its glory.** **_Are we sure we can even air this one?_ ** **]**

[Interview officially begins with Richie and Eddie sitting on stools, several paces ahead of the pristine white backdrop set up in the background. They’re both smiling, as if they’re thrilled to be here. Although, Eddie looks as if he was dragged here against his will. That may be what actually happened...since he’s cleverly avoided doing this interview until now.]

**Richie:** Hi, I’m Richie Tozier

**Eddie:** And I’m Eddie Tozier

**Richie:** -aka Eddie Spaghetti 

**Eddie:** _[Huffs in annoyance]_ I want a fucking divorce. _[Eddie turns to glare at Richie when he bursts out laughing at his empty threat]_

**Richie:** _ [He settles down and crosses his arms while smiling delightedly at the camera]  _ He loves me too much, he would never divorce me. You know, one time he even said, and I quote-

**Eddie:** _ [Visibly blushing]  _ Nope. Shut it. 

**Richie:** Oh, c’mon!

**Eddie:** Richie for the love of god, no.

**Richie:** The people have the right to know!

**Eddie:** No they do not! Isn’t it enough that we’re doing this?!

**Richie:** _ [Mock gasps]  _ It’s never enough, Schmoopie. The Reddies deserve all the conten-

**Eddie:** Oh, really? Well, if they deserve  _ [air quotes]  _ all the content, then let’s leak our sex tape then.

**Richie:** _ [Deadpans]  _ I’m down. Which one?

**Eddie:** _ [Looks like he’s actually thinking it over]  _ Okay, well obviously the one where we were at that inn? Remember?

**Richie:** Oh, fuck. That one’s a good one.

**Eddie:** Right?

**Richie:** What about the one where you’re riding me the entire time  _ [Eddie visibly perks up at that]  _ and-

**Off-screen crew member:** Uh, guys? 

[Both Richie and Eddie turn to look somewhere off-camera, presumably at the person that spoke up. They both raised their eyebrows questionably at the person.]

**Off-screen crew member:** Can we-uh, continue with the interview?

**Eddie:** ...right.

**Richie:** Totally.  _ [he glances towards Eddie and they both share a secret smile] _

**[Editor’s notes: We can just...we’ll cut the rest after they ‘introduce themselves’ and take it from there.]**

**Eddie:** _ [Gets handed a board]  _ Oh, so we’re starting with me?

**Richie:** The Spaghetti gets cold if it’s left waiting. 

**Eddie:** _ [He hits Richie with the board and all Richie does is giggle. Eddie shakes his head and looks down at the board and frowns]  _ Oh.

**Richie:** What?

**Eddie:** _ [He turns the board around for the camera and Richie to see]  _ My name’s wrong. I’m Eddie Tozier now, not Kaspbrak.

**Richie:** _ [Gasps]  _ How dare they disrespect you like that, what the fuck?

**Off-screen crew member:** Oh, we-

[Eddie shakes his head disappointedly at the camera and throws the board behind him. The action shocks Richie so much, he snorts loudly and bursts into laughter. Eddie cracks a smile at seeing Richie’s reaction, he then joins in and after they both calm down (after a full minute), Richie stares at Eddie in awe.]

**Eddie:** I’m such a fucking asshole, I’m so sorry.  _ [he sheepishly gets up and walks around his stool to pick up the board. Once he gets it, he walks back around and sits down again and holds the board up]  _ It’s fine really.

**Richie:** You’re totally freaking out right now.

**Eddie:** No-

**Richie:** Yes you are! Oh my god, it really means that much to you.

**Eddie:** _ [He sputters]  _ Of course it does! I changed it for a reason, you fucknut.  _ [Richie cracks up from behind his hand]  _ Oh fuck you, this is so not funny. 

**Richie:** It most definitely is.

**Eddie:** Well, you’re wrong and I want a div-

**Off-screen crew member:** When your name comes up on Google, it’s Kaspbrak and not Tozier-

**Eddie:** _ [Pouts slightly]  _ Still…

**Richie:** You’re so fucking adorable.

**Eddie:** Rich-

**Richie:** _ [Claps his hands] _ Let’s start this interview!

**[Editor’s notes: Okay, so we’re gonna have to cut this here too (time management) and start from where Eddie reads the search bar.]**

**Eddie:** Okay so, ‘who Eddie Kaspbrak’  _ [he starts to peel the first one and it won’t give]  _ Oh look, they gave us the shitty strips too.  _ [Richie snorts and Eddie briefly looks at him and smiles. He then finally gets the white strip off in a clean sweep]  _ Who is Eddie Kaspbrak? That’s a terrible first ques-

**Richie:** A rockin’ twink, that’s who. 

**Eddie:** Call me a twink, one more fucking time-

**Richie:** What? It’s true!

**Eddie:** Are you actually serious?!

**Richie:** _ [Stares dumbly at him]  _ Change my fucking mind, I dare you Spaghetti.

**Eddie:** I know what you’re fucking doing and it’s not gonna work asshole.

**Richie:** Tell me what I’m doing then.

**Eddie:** You’re baiting me, that’s what you’re doing. You’re hoping that by teasing me nonstop about this, I’ll get so mad and do anything to prove it to you! You just fucking want me to take my shirt off right now to  _ [air quotes]  _ change your fucking mind! 

**Richie:** _ [Throws up his hands in defeat and turns to face the crew]  _ Is it really such a crime to want to see your husband shirtless during an interview?! 

**Eddie:** I knew it! You pervert! 

**Richie:** A pervert you still married, heyo!  _ [he raises his hand for a high five and Eddie shakes his head before slapping his hand] _

**Eddie:** You’re so lucky I love you.

**Richie:** I really am, aren’t I?  _ [he proudly crosses his arms] _

**Richie’s manager:** _ [Off-screen]  _ For the love of god, can we please move this along?

**Richie:** That’s the spirit, Steve!

**Eddie:** We’re so bad at this.  _ [he peels off the next one]  _ Okay, who is Eddie Kaspbrak married to? 

**Richie:** Oh my god, that’s me! He’s married to me!  _ [Eddie smiles at him] _

**Eddie:** Yes, I’m married to this one right here. He’s the love of my life, if you didn’t know.

**Richie:** And Mrs. K is mine.

**Eddie:** I take everything back, I hate you.  _ [he peels the next one]  _ Who Eddie Kaspbrak’s butt  _ [Both he and Richie shake with laughter, even Eddie almost drops the board.]  _ Oh my god! Who Eddie Kaspbrak’s butt double?! Seriously, people actually google that shit, what the fuck?!

**Richie:** Steve! Are you seeing this?

**Steve:** _ [off-screen]  _ Yes and…?

**Richie:** How are you not laughing man? This shit is so hilarious. The fact that people think it was a double-

**Eddie:** -no, the fact that they even googled this!

**Richie:** _ [He slaps his knee] _ This is my favorite thing ever! They loved your ass so much, they wanted to know who it really was-

**Eddie:** Do people really not believe that I have a great ass? It’s insulting that they assume that I would use a double.

**Richie:** Your ass is pretty fucking amazing. Ten out of ten, would tap again.

**Eddie:** _ [Smirks]  _ Thanks, also that fucking rhymed. I’m almost proud of you.

**Richie:** Only almost? That’s a fucking lie.  _ [Eddie giggles and peels the last strip off the board] _

**Eddie:** Who does Eddie Kaspbrak play? Oh, I play Jim-

**Richie:** -Jimothy

**Eddie:** _ [Elbows him]  _ -on the show,  _ Shadowban _ , and many more characters from past projects I don’t care to name at the moment.  _ [he goes to place the board on the floor] _

**Richie:** _ [Gets handed a board]  _ My turn, yes! Ooh, ‘does Richie Tozier’. I’m scared, Eds.

**Eddie:** How do you think I felt? At least they got your name right. 

**Richie:** Still grumpy?

**Eddie:** ...always.  _ [Richie chuckles] _

**Richie:** _ [Goes to peel the first one]  _ Fuck, they did give us the shitty ones. Shame on you, Wired Autocomplete Interview crew!  _ [the strip finally gives]  _ Ah, there we go. Does Richie Tozier shower?  _ [Richie shakes his head while Eddie laughs loudly]  _ Well, I was having a nice day…

**Eddie:** That’s fucking gold! I love how they most likely took one look at you and automatically went to google for answers.

**Richie:** Of course I shower, what the fuck? That’s like asking if I eat Eddie’s ass for breakfast every morning-

**Eddie:** Oh m—do you ever fucking shut up?! People don’t need to know that asshole!

**Richie:** Hate to break it to you babe, but we both know I talk about eating your ass in my special.

**Eddie:** Shit, I totally forgot about that part. Tell me again, why did I approve that bit?

**Richie:** You were blinded by your love for me, that’s why. 

**Eddie:** Guess so.  _ [they both share another secret smile] _

**Richie:** _ [peels off the next one]  _ Does Richie Tozier have a sister? I’m actually an only child, but Miss Beverly Hanscom is like a sister to me. I love you Bev!

**Eddie:** Right in front of my salad?

**Richie:** You know my dick only gets hard for you, Spagheds.  _ [Eddie groans] _

**Eddie:** I don’t know if I’m more mad at you for the dick comment or the nickname. 

**Richie:** Probably the nickname?

**Eddie:** You know what, your right.  _ [his eyes go wide]  _ Wait-!

**Richie:** Did you fucking get that?!  _ [he looks towards the crew and excitedly points to Eddie]  _ Oh my god, I cannot believe you just admitted that I was right!

**Eddie:** Obviously, I wasn’t thinking straight—and don’t you fucking dare say anything Richie!  _ [Richie smirks and mimes zipping his lips]  _ Let’s move on before I use those strips to give you a paper cut.

**Richie:** _ [Gasps and puts a hand over his chest]  _ You wouldn’t dare! 

**Eddie:** Try me. 

**Steve:** _ [Off-screen]  _ Can the both of you just stop flirting-

**Richie:** Never!

**Steve:** _ [Off-screen]  _ -and get on with this interview? I have to meet my wife for lunch sometime, you know? 

**Eddie:** Buzzkill…

**Richie:** I know right.  _ [he shakes his head and peels the next one]  _ Does Richie Tozier lift? Ha!

**Eddie:** Not with those noodle arms.

**Richie:** Last time I checked, you love my noodle arms, Spaghetti baby.  _ [he quickly leans in to give Eddie a sloppy kiss on his cheek] _

**Eddie:** _ [He shakes his head while pushing him away]  _ Jesus christ.

**Richie:** Let’s see, do I lift? Hmm, weights? Nope. Eddie while pinning him against the wall, on the other-  _ [Richie yelps as Eddie pinches his arm]  _ Fucking ow!

**Eddie:** You deserved that! It’s too much information, dipshit!

**Richie:** You should be used to that by now, babe.

**Eddie:** You’d think I would be because of some of the shit you send in the group chat.  _ [he crosses his arms] _

**Richie:** _ [Snickers]  _ Remember that time I accidentally sent a nude?  _ [Eddie surprisingly laughs at this] _

**Eddie:** That was actually funny. I think Stan actually blocked you for a week after that.

**Richie:** _ [Smiling wider]  _ Holy shit, yeah! That was a fun day—hey! Remember when the internet thought Stan was my fiancé for like three hours?

[They both burst out laughing, leaning on and grabbing each other to prevent themselves from falling off their stools. After about half a minute, they finally settle down, wiping tears from their eyes.]

**Eddie:** How the fuck did they even come to that conclusion?! We were literally flirting for months on twitter and no one asked us anything! Not one tweet, flat out asking us if we were fucking. Yet, Stan tweets you once and they just assume it’s him, what the fuck? 

**Richie:** I don’t even fucking know, oh my god. I thought we were being obvious, but I guess not! Hashtag, these peeps be stupid.  _ [he shakes his head, solemnly] _

**Eddie:** _ [Rolls his eyes]  _ God, don’t ever try to use hashtags in real life. You sound like an idiot. 

**Richie:** Ok, boomer.  _ [he chuckles when Eddie just flicks him on the shoulder] _

**Steve:** _ [Off-screen]  _ Richie...Eddie…

**Eddie:** Okay, okay! We get it, Steve.

**Richie:** Ahh!  _ [he goes to quickly peel the last strip on the board but it won’t give]  _ It won’t come off, don’t get mad Stevey!  _ [the strip finally gives after Eddie takes the board and works at peeling it]  _ Shit, there it is. Uh, does Richie Tozier have two emmys? Oh! Yes, I do. I won my first one for my second comedy special— _ Beep Beep, Motherfucker— _ back in 2016 and my second one, for my third special.  _ [he stage whispers to Eddie and winks]  _ My favorite one too!  _ My Boyfriend Isn’t Adorable,  _ both are on Netflix so stream that benches! Proud of me now, Eddie my love?

**Eddie:** You know I am.

**Richie:** _ [Beams at him]  _ God, I fucking love you so much. Marry me?

**Eddie:** Ask me again next month, Rich.

**Richie:** _ [Pulls away sharply to stare at Eddie with wide eyes]  _ Hold on, are you serious right now?

**Eddie:** _ [Grins]  _ Maybe it’s about time we talk about having a ceremony with the Losers present this time around. 

**Richie:** Wedding number two, holy shit Eds.

**Eddie:** Only ninety-eight more to go, right?

**Steve:** _[Off-screen]_ I’m seriously regretting setting this interview up. 

**Off-screen crew member:** Are they always like this?

**Steve:** _[Off-screen]_ Unfortunately...

**[Editor’s notes: Some** **serious** **cuts will have to be made here.]**

[Richie throws his board to the side while Eddie gets handed another one.]

**Eddie:** My turn again? Oh fun. 

**Steve:** _[Off-screen]_ Can you guys try to be quick this time? We don’t have all day.

**Richie:** We suck Eds, how sad.  _ [he crosses his arms] _

**Eddie:** So sad. Okay, it’s ‘how Eddie Kaspbrak’ this time. Let’s see,  _ [he peels off the first strip]  _ How did Eddie Kaspbrak meet Bill Denbrough? Oh, we actually met years ago when we were kids. I think it was fourth grade? Yeah. Anyways, we met the first day of school because we just happened to sit next to each other in class and we’ve been friends ever since. And I’m proud to say that I was his best man at his beautiful wedding last year. 

**Richie:** And you couldn’t even return the favor, you’re such a bad friend.

**Eddie:** Shut it, Trashmouth.  _ [he peels off the next one]  _ How did Eddie Kaspbrak meet Richie Tozier?  _ [Eddie cracks a smile]  _ You wanna take this one?

**Richie:** Fuck yes! It was the 2016 Emmy’s right and I had just won mine and right after—I swear it was fate!—Eddie’s category was announced and he won his! Holy fuck, how perfect was that! Anygays, I was backstage shooting the shit and I just happened to see  _ that _ on one of the tv screens they had back there and I just, I fell in love.  _ [they grin at each other]  _ Love at first sight, as corny as it sounds. 

**Eddie:** I didn’t see him until later that night, at the after party. We actually met at the bar and we got very drunk together.  _ [Eddie chuckles]  _ And after many shots, we both decided it would be so funny if we just left and got food at a Dairy Queen straight after.

**Richie:** _ [Looks at the camera]  _ If you ever wondered why I tweet so much about DQ, now you know why.  _ [he winks]  _

**Eddie:** Okay, last one now.  _ [he peels the last strip on the board]  _ How did Eddie Kaspbrak become famous? Wow uh, I guess like any other celebrity? I don’t really know how to answer that in an interesting way.  _ [he furrows his brow] _ I took acting classes in college of course and in between those classes and actual schooling, I went on auditions my teachers would recommend and somehow I got lucky those few times and got the jobs. And it just snowballed from there. Word of mouth really helped because past directors would recommend me and even wanted to work with me again. Although, I do think starring in uh— _ Dark Creations,  _ really put me out there on the map. 

**Richie:** Your ass looked great in that.

**Eddie:** _ [He scrunches up his face in confusion]  _ I didn’t even have a nude scene in that.

**Richie:** And your point is?  _ [Eddie just shakes his head incredulously]  _

[Richie gestures for Eddie to hand him his board and when he does, Richie throws it to the side. Richie is given his second board now.]

**Eddie:** Oh boy, ‘is Richie Tozier’.

**Richie:** I’m gonna give Eddie a blowjob right here if the first question asks me if I’m gay, cross my heart.  _ [Eddie’s eyes widen and he frantically looks to the crew for an answer] _

**Steve:** _ [Off-screen]  _ Richie!

**Off-screen crew member:** It’s not…

**Richie:** _ [Pouts]  _ Damn, that’s disappointing. 

**Eddie:** _ [He turns to glare at Richie]  _ You cannot just say things like that, jesus fucking christ Richie!

**Richie:** They don’t call me Trashmouth for nothing babe.

**Eddie:** Just answer your stupid questions before Steve yells at us again.

**Richie:** It would be my pleasure.  _ [he winks at the camera and peels off the first strip]  _ Is Richie Tozier related to Lily Tozie—wait! I think I know what this is about!  _ [his initial amusement quickly blossomed into a full-on belly laugh. Richie’s holding onto his sides, trying hard not to fall off his chair, while Eddie covering his face with his hands in embarrassment] _

**Eddie:** _ [still hiding his face]  _ Please tell me this is a joke, jesus fuck.  _ [he turns to angrily to Richie]  _ Is this your doing?! Please fucking tell me this is your idea of an elaborate prank on me so I have an excuse to kick your ass right now!

**Richie:** _ [wiping stray tears from his eyes]  _ I swear, this wasn’t me but holy fuck! Look at this shit, Eds! Look at what you did!  _ [he excitedly points to the board] _

**Eddie:** _ [He grumpily crosses his arms and shakes his head]  _ They’re dicks. They’re all fucking dicks and I hate this so much.

**Off-screen crew member:** So, what’s the story behind this?

**Richie:** _ [he immediately perks up]  _ Eddie! Can I please tell it?

**Eddie:** No! It’s so fucking embarrassing, can we just no-

**Richie:** I’m gonna tell it anyways, forgive me babe.  _ [Eddie groans]  _ Okay, so we got married this year right? Anyways, Eddie decided to legally change his name from Kaspbrak to Tozier—as you all know now—and get this! Like a month after everything was official, Eddie left maybe a thousand fucking voicemails and even sent a thousand more emails to the producers of his show and even fucking Chris Kirkendale about changing his name in the opening credits as well!

**Eddie:** _ [he gestures wildly with his hands]  _ It was a valid request! It’s their fault for not getting back to me about it after the first time! I-

**Richie:** So as a joke, they all collectively decided to not only change Eddie’s name, but everyone’s name in the opening credits. Therefore every cast member a part of  _ Shadowban,  _ had Tozier added onto their name!  _ [he giggles] _

**Eddie:** And they didn’t fucking tell me! Imagine my surprise watching that shit on tv for the first fucking time like what the fuck?! They’re all assholes.  _ [he finishes his rant with red cheeks and a fierce pout on his face]  _

**Richie:** Aww Eds. You gotta admit it’s funny! 

**Eddie:** _ [still pouting]  _ Nope. Let’s just move on from this stupid topic.  _ [Richie leaned in to kiss his cheek and his expression softened a bit] _

**Richie:** As you wish, my love!  _ [he peels the next strip]  _ Is Richie Tozier related to-  _ [he bursts out laughing again when it’s the same question, with a different name tacked onto it]  _ This is the best fucking thing ever! 

[Eddie shakes his head as every strip unveils the same question printed five more times on the board. Each asking if one of his cast mates is related to Richie.]

**Eddie:** I hate this so much.

**Richie:** I’m keeping this board, I swear. Steve, catch!  _ [he throws the board (presumably) to Steve before Eddie can protest] _

**Eddie:** You are so not getting laid tonight.

**Richie:** _ [Smirks]  _ We both know that’s not true. 

**Eddie:** _ [He blushes while pointedly ignoring Richie’s comment. He turns to the crew]  _ Are we done yet? Please tell me we’re done.

**Richie:** Ooh, are we?

**Off-screen crew member:** Actually yes and no-

**Richie:** No?

**Off-screen crew member:** You still have to do the outro.

**Eddie:** Oh, that’s easy.  _ [Richie nods] _

**Richie:** Well, thanks for having us Wired peeps!  _ [he waves at the camera]  _ It was an absolute pleasure and a fucking ride to read and answer all these questions the internet was so desperate for answers to!

**Eddie:** I don’t know why they didn’t just ask us on twitter. Knowing us, we would’ve answered anyways and avoided this entire process.

**Richie:** You’re one hundred percent right, babe. Still though, this was fun. 

**Eddie:** _ [He gazes at Richie]  _ Yeah, it was. 

**Richie:** I’m so getting laid tonight.  _ [He catches Eddie’s hand before it could make contact with his shoulder]  _ Ha! Not this time, Eds. I love you and I love  _ Shadowban _ ! Watch my husband’s show that he won two emmys for! It’s really good shit, I gotta say. 

**Eddie:** And check out his comedy specials on Netflix. They’re somewhat funny. 

_ [Eddie yelps in surprise as Richie tickles his side]  _ Okay! They’re really funny! Fucking shit, I hate you. 

**Richie:** _ [He happily beams at the camera]  _ He’s adorable, isn’t he?

**End of transcript.**

**[Editor’s notes: This was wild from start to finish. No one told them they forgot to properly do the intro in the beginning and we’re seriously going to have to cut a large portion of this to make it appropriate for our channel...can’t wait.]**

———

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YOOOO @EddieT and I just did that autocomplete interview for @WIRED today 😎 & we screwed up BIG TIME 🙈🙈 so when (if👀) the video drops and you don’t see us talking about sex tapes😳, eating ass🍑, and us discussing a second wedding🥺, you KNOW they cut that shit out 🥵🥵🤬 so yall know what the fuck to do #begfortheuncutversion 🤩

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

The reddies really do deserve the content #reddierights ❤️


	2. Encore! Encore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fandom demands a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see LMAO. I’ve been busy writing and crying after every sentence bc I have this thing called “writer’s block”...ever heard of it? 😳 ANYWAYS, I got this request just a week ago from @HermioneWolfie, asking if I would continue this piece and include twit’s reactions to the interview and I thought “Why not?!” SO THIS WAS BORN
> 
> This is just a starter chap, so there will ofc be more 👀 But enjoy this one!

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YOOOO @EddieT and I just did that autocomplete interview for @WIRED today 😎 & we screwed up BIG TIME 🙈🙈 so when (if👀) the video drops and you don’t see us talking about sex tapes😳, eating ass🍑, and us discussing a second wedding🥺, you KNOW they cut that shit out 🥵🥵🤬 so yall know what the fuck to do #begfortheuncutversion 🤩

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

OH MY GOD N O WAY

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

BITCHENEJEJ I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS OMG THANK YOU @WIRED SO VERY MUCH FOR MY LIFE 😭😭 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

I DONT EVEN WANT THE EDITED VERSION HOLY SHIT, GIVE US THE UNCUT NOW YOU COWARDS @WIRED 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

WAIT, SECOND WEDDING?!?!???!?!?? 🥺🥺😭

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

MY BODY IS SO READY WTFF

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

RELEASE THE UNCUT VERS NOW @WIRED 😈😈

———

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

real talk, me @ @WIRED if they dont release Reddie’s ICONIC interview in all its entirety [screenshot from John Mulaney’s standup  _ “How are you better than a Nazi?” _ ]

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

WE ONLY WANT THE #REDDIE UNCUT VERSION SO DONT EVEN TRY @WIRED SJNDJEJDJD [screenshot of a penguin sitting at a table with a text bubble above their head;  _ “EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP  _ **_WE NEED THIS EXTRA SEROTONIN_ ** _ ” _ ]

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

GOD BLESS OUR KINGS FOR BEING THEMSELVES AND CAUSING AN UPROAR TOWARDS @WIRED DJFHDJDJKDJDKDK

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

NEW REDDIE CONTENT?!?!? IN THE FORM OF AN INTERVIEW I?!?!!!?!! [picture of Patrick Star looking shocked while getting dragged by Manta Ray]

———

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

your move 🥵 @WIRED

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**WIRED ✔️ @WIRED**

**😳😳**

_Replying to_ **@WIRED** and **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

I mean...maybe if you got my name right 👀

_Replying to_ **@EddieT** and **@WIRED**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

🥤👀 

———

Quoted  **@EddieT** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddietozierd**

WHAT IS THIS A WAR?!?? OMFGFJFJF

_ Replying to  _ **@Eddietozierd**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING RN

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddietozierd**

ITS ALWAYS SOMETHING WITH THEM ISNT IT SHRJDJRJ

———

**WIRED ✔️ @WIRED**

@trashmouthtozier and @EddieT recently stopped by and took our WIRED Autocomplete Interview and  (things took a turn for the worse) answered the internet’s most searched questions about themselves. Uncut version, by popular request [link to actual video]

_ Replying to  _ **@WIRED**

**WIRED ✔️ @WIRED**

Thanks again… @trashmouthtozier @EddieT

———

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

Watch me answer questions and get annoyed at my husband for ten minutes ✌️ @trashmouthtozier [link to same video]

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

‘Husband’ 🥺🥰🥰 #mydickgothard

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

WAS THE HASHTAG REALLY NECESSARY 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

they never are 😎 #stoopid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the reaction pics/images will be posted on my twitter: @srcbabies, so if you’re curious, come by and take a look at them :) And I apologize if things seem eh? It’s been a while and that’s my fault 🥵 bUT gr8 things will come your way in the next chapter 💗💗 Just wanted to give a little treat to the peeps who wanted more from this au 🥰
> 
> ALSO- I am still very much working on ‘Meant to be’ 😳😳 I scream about it all the time on my twitter so expect updates to that once I finally get my shit together 🤩🤩
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic day despite how the world is rn. Stay safe xxx


	3. We irritating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reddies lose their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here 💜 This chapter reminded me how much I miss writing the social media aspect of fics 🤩
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this 😎✌️

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING WATCH JSHDJDJDJDJDJD

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

STOOOOP THO, WHY WERE THEY SO ADORABLE AND CHAOTIC AT THE SAME TIME THIS ISNT ALLOWED ❤️😭❤️❤️😭

**Judy Kaspbrat 💫💫 @cappadetated**

I SHOULDVE KNOWN THAT RICHIE WASNT LYING ABOUT THE ASS EATING COMMENTS FUCKS SAKESNDBD

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

god, we really stan two idiots dont we? 💕 [clip from the interview showing Richie and Eddie in the middle of laughing/falling over each other from the ‘ass’ question]

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

EVERYBODY BETTER UNFOLOW ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW BC THIS VICEO IS THE ONLY THING IM GONNA BE TALKING ABOUT FIR THE REST OF MY LIFE THNAKS @ REDDIE ✌️ SKDNDJD

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

WHY IS THIS ME

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

I CANNOT, I ABSOULTELY CANNOT WITH THEM ANYMOR SKDJKSKSK

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

@trashmouthtozier SI R, WE’RE GONNA NEED YOU TO LEAK THOSE SEXTAPES P LE A SE

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

YOU DID NOT JUST @ HIM THAT,, IM 

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

you gotta do what you gotta do to get results 🤷🏻♀️

———

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

IM LIVE TWEETING THIS SHIT GUYS [screenshot of a comment by John Boyega  _ “IM READY! frigging large popcorn! Hot dog! Damn slurpy dammit! Don’t talk to me when I sit down to watch this! Don’t touch me ! Don’t breathe in my direction ! This is it!” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

10 SECONDS IN AND THEYRE ALREADY BICKERING JESUS FUCK

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

1) THEY DIDNT EVEN DO THE INTRO WHAT THE 2) FUCKING SEX TAP E S ‼️‼️ REDDIE HAS MULTIPLE FUCKING SEXTAPES THIS ISNT A DRILL‼️ & 3) fuuuuuuck that dude off camera for interrupting them 🤬🤬 and whAT RICHIE?!! AND WAHT?!??

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

EDDIE THROWING A FIT OVER HIS NAME GIVES ME LIFE 🤩 THANK YOUUU @EddieT

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

“Rockin twink” the accuracy..

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

NEW DRINKING GAME: TAKE A SHOT EVERY TIME REDDIE GETS OFF TOPIC SHDHSHJD

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

STEVE THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE INTERVIEW [closeup picture of Keanu Reeves staring off into the distance looking absolutely done™️]

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

Richie: You were blinded by your love for me, thats why

Eddie: *smiles* Guess so

S T O P MY HEART [picture of Plankton holding up a pink heart] 

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

Richie confirming hes the top,, wbk but 💅😌 [edited picture of a smug Chris Evans wearing acrylic nails]

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

both of them calling us reddies out for being so dumb 😳 [closeup picture of Spongebob in his underwear partially hiding behind a wall]

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

WEDDING NUMBER TWO WEDDING NUMBER TWO WEDDING NUMBER TWO (also i am suddenly craving DQ 🥰)

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

LILY TOZIER, STEPHEN TOZIER, ZACHARY TOZIER, NICOLE TOZIER, ANDREW TOZIER I AM FUCKING DYINNNNNG SJJDJDJ EDDIE I AM SO SORRY THEY DISRESPECTED YOU LIKE THAT SVEGSHDH

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

that was the single greatest piece of media I have ever seen in my entire life, thank you for my rights 🥺 @trashmouthtozier @EddieT

———

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

Richie and Eddie everyday, god bless 🥳 [picture of two women hiding their faces behind their hands with the caption  _ “We irritating  _ 😂😂”]

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

I KNOOOOOW RICHIE DID NOT JUST OFFER EDDIE A BJ IN A ROOM FULL OF STRANGERS HEHDJDJDKJFJDJ I AM AT MY LIMIT WITH THIS MAN [picture of Oprah looking overwhelmed] 

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

I FUCKING SCREAMED AT THAT PART EKJDKDJFK 

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

Spaghetti Baby 🥺😍 whY IS THAT SO CUTE 

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

I AM LITERALLY IN MY ROOM RN SOBBING BC OF THEM💗💗 THEY HAVE NO RIGHT BEING THIS FUCKING HO T WTF MAN

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

also- “only ninety-eight more to go” whaT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!? BROOO WHAT DOES THAT FUCKING MEAN EDDIE?!?!?!?! 

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

THE EXCITED LOOK ON RICHIES FACE WHEN THE “who is Eddie Kaspbrak married to” QUESTION CAME UP 🥺🥺💖

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

when he blurted out ‘marry me?’ 🥺😭😭

_ Replying to  _ **@Lettersofmwah**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT 😭 HE LOVES EDDIE SM I CANT HANDLE THIS RN

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddietozierd**

IM GONNA NEED BOTH RICHIE AND EDDIE TO SQUARE TF UP RIGHT THIS SECOND BC THIS INTERVIEW COMPLEYELY TOOK ME O UT 😭💕💕💕😭😭💕 THEM TALKING ABOUT THE NIGHT THEY MET AND THEIR LITTLE SMILES AND LOVING LOOKS AT EACH OTHER ++ THE MARRIAGE PROPOSAL FUUUUUCK [picture of man crying with countless heart emojis surrounding him] 

———

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

when your husband is the hottest man alive so you try to get him to take off his shirt during an “important” interview 🙉🙈🙉 #peekaboo #showmethemtatas

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

sir pls tell me both of you are down for a twitter q&a now 🤩 

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

bring it on 👊🏻😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You heard Richie, send some questions in!!! The perfect time for another Q&A, if I do say so myself. 
> 
> Possibly one more chapter (expect cameos from the losers again 😝) left, thus concluding this...idk! 
> 
> Again, I’ll be posting the pics mentioned above on my twit @srcbabies 💕 Have a wonderful night everyone ❤️❤️❤️


	4. The absolute audacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q&A time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...today’s my birthday and I’m turning nineteen 🥳🥳 Feels cool to post this today ❤️
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It is 100% twitter chaos :D

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

bring it on 👊🏻😎

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@Rosegotochurch**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

**👍👍**

———

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

I GOT THEM TO START A Q&A OMGDJFJDJDKL

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

EVERYBODY BETTER DO THEIR ABSOLUTE FUCKING WORST JSJSNDJDJJD THEYRE REALLY BLESSING US TWICE IN ONE DAY 💖💖💖

**one of reddie’s sextapes 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

TODAY IS SUDDENLY MY FAVORITE DAY EVER AND ITS BC OF T H E M [picture of Richie and Eddie, posted some time ago by Eddie, showing the two of them cuddled close on the couch. Richie’s throwing a peace sign in the air while Eddie is playfully sticking his tongue out at him]

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@EddieT**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

very curious...favorite talk show host these days?

_ Replying to  _ **@ohmandybaby**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

I can only tolerate the orange one ✌️

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

he has a thing for tall, funny men 🥵🥵 #luckyforme #teamcoco 🤫

Quoted  **@EddieT** ‘s tweet

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

the immaculate taste™️ they have 💅

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Judy Kaspbrat 💫💫 @cappadetated**

Celebrity you would fuck? 😜 (sorRY EDDIE I STILL LOVE YOU DJJFKDJDKKD)

_ Replying to  _ **@cappadetated**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Eddie Tozier 🤤 #hotspaghetti 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Judy Kaspbrat 💫💫 @cappadetated**

RICHIE NO SKDHSKJDKEKD I MEANT A CELEB YOU WOULD FUCK THAT ISNT YOUR HUSBAND OMGG

_ Replying to  _ **@cappadetated**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

...can we get a divorce real quick? @EddieT 🙈

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@cappadetated**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

All just to answer this question? 🤔

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT** and  **@cappadetated**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

yea 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@cappadetated**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

Fine 

_ Replying to  _ **@cappadetated**

**Eddie Tozier’s Ex-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I WOULD FUCK EDDIE T SO HARD 🤤💦💦‼️ YOOOO I HEARD HE RECENTLY GOT DIVORCED 👀👀👀 #bonetown

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Judy Kaspbrat 💫💫 @cappadetated**

I HATE HIM SKDKDJSKFJDK 

_ Replying to  _ **@cappadetated**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

WHAT DID YOU HONESTLY EXPECT FROM HIM I-

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddietozierd**

GET YOU A BF THAT LOVES YOU AS MUCH AS RICHIE LOVES EDDIE EOJFKDJDKDK 🥰❤️🥰❤️

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

Favorite Eddie role? 🥰🥰 Iloveyou&Eddie btw 😘

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Eddie Tozier’s Ex-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I will forever be in awe of all of his accomplishments, bUT Shadowban really is something special. He shines in every scene, putting so much effort and energy into every line and he just genuinely loves his character and everything abt it. I couldnt be more proud of him for—

_Replying to_ **@trashmouthtozier** and **@blakebelively**

**Eddie Tozier’s Ex-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

—landing such a life-changing role and growing as an actor with every season ❤️ #bringinghomethebag 🤑 #goodSHIT #shadowban 

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Eddie Tozier’s Ex-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Iloveyou&Eddietoo ✌️✌️

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

I am so,, s o f t 🥺🥺 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

not a day goes by where i dont think about the fact that Richie fell in love with Eddie the night they both won their first emmys 

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

and not to mention (!!!) Richie confirmed that it was love at first sight when he saw Eddie accepting his award on stage i- 😭😭

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

Shadowban + Richie’s 3rd special obv means so much to the both of them bc they represent different milestones in their relationship and i will most likely spend the rest of my life crying over this and them 😭💕😭💕💕💕😭 

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

STOP IT RIGHT THIS SECOND BEFORE I START CRYING MYSELF 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO MAKE ME THIS EMO RN GET OUT GET OTU GET OUT GET OUT GET OTU GETYT EODLDK

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@EddieT**

**Linda joy 🌼🌟🌼 @scrapsandmorebooking**

How despicable both of you are for even having the audacity to say so much during a very important interview!!! You do know that the whole world is watching and your words have very serious consequences ! Your manager was right for getting mad when you and your husband kept on 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@EddieT**

**Linda joy 🌼🌟🌼 @scrapsandmorebooking**

talking about inappropriate topics that should’ve stayed in the bedroom 😷. I just hope the both of you grow up and get rid of those s*xtapes, NO married couple (let alone ANY couple) should feel the urge to record such a thing 🚫🚫

Quoted  **@scrapsandmorebooking** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

SOMEONE COME GET THIS TRIGGERED LADY OUT OF REDDIE’S MENTIONS KSNDJDJDJJDJD 

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

like yes! theyre definitely going to change their ways after getting this stern talking to, linda!!!!! good job 👏🤪🤪

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

SERIOUSLY OMFFFFG, WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS SDJSHDJDJJD

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

WHERE DID SHE EVEN COME FROM??!?!?!? THIS ISNT YOUR FANDOM MAAM 🤚SKKDKSKD [Damian from Mean Girls “She doesn’t even go here!” .gif]

———

_ Replying to  _ **@scrapsandmorebooking** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

No offense but when did I ask? 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Linda joy 🌼🌟🌼 @scrapsandmorebooking**

I’m just telling you the truth. You don’t have to be so rude to me about it. 

_ Replying to  _ **@scrapsandmorebooking** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

1) Im not being rude and 2) You act like I should care about what you have to say, but in reality, I fucking dont. I would leak a sextape or two myself, just to spite you so.. kindly fuck off ✌️

Quoted  **@EddieT** ‘s tweet

**Eddie Tozier’s Ex-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

spicy sex tonight!!!! SPICY SEX TONIGHT‼️‼️ 🤘🤩 #rideemcowboy

———

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

FUCK OFF @stevecovallofficial IM OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING TO DO IT. THIS IS ME WE’RE TALKING ABOUT 

**Eddie Tozier’s SEx-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

idk what that lady was on about bc EVERY respectable married couple has a sextape 😤

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

Yup 🥰👍

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Eddie Tozier’s SEx-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

GET IT BEV 👏👏😜

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Bill Denbrough ✔️ @bdenbrough**

Affirmative 👀👀

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

No 🙄 Some people have a life, you know.

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Patty U 🧁 @pattycakesuris**

Two 😉 

_ Replying to  _ **@pattycakesuris**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

What the ???

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris** and  **@pattycakesuris**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

WHEN DID YOU GET A TWITTER?!?!?!?!!?

_ Replying to  _ **@pattycakesuris** and  **@stan_uris**

**Eddie Tozier’s SEx-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU STANNY BOY 🥳🥳 #practicedanygoldenshowers ? #haha #getit

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

I AM BLOCKING YOU 🖕🏻

———

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

about what you said in the int- “only ninety-eight more to go” what does this mean? 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

Richie told me one night he would marry me a hundred more times, so that’s the goal ❤️ 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

omgomgomgomgomgomgogmogm

Quoted  **@EddieT** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

O H !!!?!???!?

Quoted  **@EddieT** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

THEY CAN FUCK OFF RN FOR BEING SO RIDICULOUSLY IN LOVE I LITERALLY CANT WITH THEM [picture of It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia’s Dennis Reynolds screaming with pink hearts edited onto his eyes]

———

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

im really gonna do it skjdkskd im actually going to ask him ahhHHH [picture of a mouse holding up a peace sign]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

Omg, is this really how you proposed to Eddie? [linked the FMK tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes**

**Eddie Tozier’s SEx-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

100% 👊🏻😎 saw the tweet and took the chance. Eddie saw the notif and the next second, I was holding out the ring to him 🥰

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

SO BC OF AN IMPULSE I HAD ONE DAY, REDDIE ENDED UP ENGAGED 🥺🥺🥺 I AM ON THE FL O OR

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddietozierd**

HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE RN

_ Replying to  _ **@Eddietozierd**

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

I SEEIOSLY NEED TO BE DRIVEN TO THE HOSPITAL I AM NOT FUCKING KIDDING OSKDSKLDL

———

**one of reddie’s sextapes 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

spare some wedding pics? 👀💝 @trashmouthtozier @EddieT

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**Eddie Tozier’s SEx-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

😝😝

———

**Eddie Tozier’s SEx-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

When in Vegas 🍦 #throwback #wemarried [picture of Richie and Eddie standing close together and gazing at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Richie’s holding a black cane in his hand with his other arm wrapped around Eddie’s waist and Eddie’s wearing a black top hat on his head, with both of his hands cupping his husband’s cheeks]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

I miss Judith :)

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT**

**Eddie Tozier’s SEx-Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I miss her too 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I name dropped Conan O’Brien as their fav talk show host, sue me but I’m in love with him 😤😤
> 
> Idek what to say about this chap except that reddie knows no boundaries when it comes to social media and we love them for it 😎
> 
> This is the end of this little adventure! When an idea strikes again, I’ll add more to this series, so thank you again to everyone that read, left a kudos, and commented. All of you rock xxx
> 
> I hope everyone has a great day 💖💖💖 Be safe!

**Author's Note:**

> The bit at the end where Tozier was added to everyone’s name in the opening credits is actually a reference to the show Friends! Courtney Cox changed her name during the show’s run and actually did what Eddie did, so in the season 6 premiere, all six cast members had Arquette added onto their name in the opening credits! 
> 
> I just thought this was so funny and something Eddie would 100% do so that everyone knew his name was in fact Tozier now 💜💜
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Leave a comment or a kudos 💝


End file.
